First day's school
by Faust Pyok
Summary: Hari pertama sekolah...hari yang mengerikan bagi author(?)*plakk*...dan itu semua juga terjadi di Basara Gakuen. Warning : Dapat mengakibatkan muntah-muntah, humor garing serenyah kerupuk udang(?).


Ketemu lagi dengan sayaa! Bagaimana liburannya? Menyenangkan? Kagak? Sama saya juga kagak(?)*plakk*. Lansung ajehh

Disclaimer : **Sengoku Basara bukan punya saya kalau punya saya isinya bakalan Yaoi semua*plakkk* Sengoku Basara punya capcom..**

**Warning : Humor garing serenyah kerupuk udang(?), tidak menggunakan EYD, dapat mengakibatkan kerusakaan mata(?)..**

**Enjoy...**

Author POV

Liburan telah usai..saatnya untuk kembali ke sekolah, itu hal yang mengerikan bagi saya ( itu mahh lo ajahh ) tapi ada beberapa hal yang membuat saya betah disekolah..contohnya`dia'*plak* Kyaa..!*dishoot* dan...WiFi gratis*plakk* (author gak modal-_-) ( TemenSekolah(N) : Curhatt yaa? Author : Berisik lo sana hushh!*ngusir pake sapu* ) okee..

Back To Stories..

Pagi hari yang cukup indah..(huekk) ayam mengeong(?), sapi menggonggong(?) dan harimau pagi(?)*plakk* (author stress). Ini adalah hari pertama..SEKOLAAHHH!(capslocknya jebol thorr-_-), yup ini adalah hari pertama sekolah. Hari yang mengerikan..kita lihat dikediaman masing-masing.

Kediaman Date Masamune..

"MASAMUNEE-SAMAAA! Ayoo bangun! Nanti terlambat sekolah" apakah kalian tahu ini siapa? Tahu? Author kagak(?)*plakk* alhasil sepatu dari Masamune pun melayang indah kemuka author, teriakan nista ini berasal dari Katakura Kojuro. Tahu kan Kojuro siapanya Masamune? (Readers : author kagak niat bikin fanfic*siapin sapu* :v Author : ett-oo..bukan begitu..) Kojuro..si makhluk aneh(?)*ditebas* dia adalah mata kanannya Masamune, Kojuro pagi ini berysaha membangunkan tuannya dari hibernasi panjang..

"5 menit lagi.." orang yang bangunkannya malah santai ajeehh..malah minta tambahan waktu untuk tidur(?)

"Masamune-sama..ayolah bangun..ini sudah jam berapa nanti terlambat sekolah lho! Ayoo cepat bangun!"

"WHAAATTT? Hari ini masuk sekolah kahh?" orang yang dari dibangunkannya ini baru sadar kalau ini hari pertama sekolah (author : Apeehh lo mun! Baru tau kalau hari ini sekolah? Masamune : Iyehh kenape?*nyiapin pedangnya* Author : K-kagak..i-itu pedangnya bagus turunin yee Masamune : *nurunin pedang*)

"Iyaahh! Cepat mandi baru sarapan.."

"Baikk!" Masamune pun ngacir pergi ke kamar mayat ehh salah ke kamar mandi maksudnya..kita lihat kediaman lainnya.

Kediaman Sanada(atoo Takeda)..

"Sasuke! Kemana buku ku!" teriakan indah ini(?) barasal dari salah seorang penghuni rumah ini, Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan indah dannanya ini langsung tersedak dengan nasi keluar dari mulutnya dengan tidak elitnya(?).  
"Emm..ehemm..ehemm, hemm..coba lihat diatas rak merah itu" katanya sambil menahan emosinya yang hampir meledak gara-gara kelakuan dannanya ini.

"Aha! Ketemu juga!" dan sibuku pun ketemu juga...

"Danna, lebih baik danna sarapan dulu.." ciee tumben Sasuke perhatian sama dannanya*plakk*

"Emm..ada Dango?"

"Ada..sudah sana!" sepertinya Sasuke mulai kesal..padahal saya yakin kalau Sasuke itu sabar*plakk* (korban iklan).

Setelah sarapan..

"Sudah siap danna?"

"Tunggu sebentar..rasanya ada yang kurang lagi dehh.."

`Oh tuhan..apa lagi ini' kata Sasuke dalam hati yang pagi ini jengkel sedang jengkel dengan dannanya ini.

"Etoo..mana buku yang kau tunjuk diatas rak itu.." katanya sambil menutak-atik barang-barang yang ada ditasnya.

"Danna..bukankah buku itu ada disampingmu.." astaga..Yukimura jadi pikun..-_-

"Aaa..kau benar Sasuke, ayo kita berangkat!" Sasuke cuman bisa tepuk jidat liat kelakuan dannanya ini. Kita lihat..langsung saja disekolah.

**Disekolah pukul 07.00**

"Hoaaahh! Malas sekali aku kalau pagi-pagi pergi ke sekolah.." Motochika si raja malas cuman bisa menguap pas disuruh untuk bangun pagi. Dia benci kalau disuruh bangun pagi-pagi sekali.(wihh! Sama seperti author*plakk*).

"Sabarlah..Motochika, kau kira aku suka? Kagak" ternyata bukan cuman Motochika dan author aja yang susah bangun pagi, ada juga..dia adalah Maeda Keiji. Keiji paling susah bangun pagi..lebih susah dari Masamune, Motochika dan Author*plakk*. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang datang.

"Pada ngomongin apaan sih?" dia adalah Tokugawa Ieyasu sambil masang muka bersemangat.  
"Biasa..Ieyasu.." sepertinya Ieyasu mengerti apa maksud Keiji itu.

"Hoo..ayo bersemangatlah Motochika, hari ini kan hari pertama sekolah jadi kau harus bersemangat!" kata Ieyasu sambil menyemangati sahabatnya ini. Yang disemangati malah biasa-biasa aja..lalu datanglah Masamune dan Kojuro masuk ke kelas mereka yang superr..anehh*plakk*

"Aku lagi malas Ieyasu..palingan kita cuman disuruh bersih-bersih kelas sama pembagian jadwal semester baru.."

"Kau kenapa Saika no Oni? Lemas begitu." kalian bisa tebak ini siapa? Motonari? Bukan dia Masamune.

"Ahh..tidak apa-apa Dokuganryu.." tiba-tiba...

"PERHATIAN KEPADA SELURUH SISWA KELAS 1 SAMPAI KELAS 3 DIHARAP UNTUK MEMBERSIHKAN KELASNYA! SEKIAN TERIMAKASIH " pemeberitahuan yang cukup mengerikan pagi murid Basara Gakuen(?). Bahkan ketua kelas 2-1 yang terkenal romantis dan sarapnya ini(?)a.k.a Azai Nagamasa juga malas bersih-bersih, apa lagi yang lainnya. Semuanya bersih-bersih dengan penuh kekacauan, kelas lain bersih-bersih sedangkan kelas ini malah...HARLEM SHAKE rame-rame. Yukimura, Sasuke dan Keiji malah muter-muterin kepalanya mirip tr*o macan(?). Nagamasa, Toshiie, dan Motochika lagi ngangguk-ngangguk sambil geleng-geleng(?). Kojuro ngambil sapu untuk dijadikan gitar(?), Ieyasu malah Bridge Dance ( ternyata Ieyasu bisa bridge dance juga pemirsa*plakk*), dan Masamune dan Mitsunari adu Shuffle Dance. Seperti itu lah kerjaan mereka, hingga akhirnya selesai masa bersih-bersih. Dan sepertinya ada sesuatu dipapan pengumuman, apa itu? Itu...surat edaran kurikulum baru.

PERHATIAN! Dengan ada nya perubahan kurikulum, kita juga akan mengubah kurikulum kita yang lama dengan yang baru, baca peraturannya dengan benar :

1\. Masuk jam 4 pagi, jam 5 Shalat Subuh berjamaah satu sekolah. Lanjut baca Al-Qur'an sebanyak 30 juz dan khusus hari Jum'at baca Yaasin sebanyak 10 kali(?).

2\. Satu hari gak masuk sekolah didenda Rp 1 juta.

3\. Ribut dikelas, lari keliling lapangan upacara sebanyak100 kali.

4\. Setiap mata pelajaran diujikan dalam Ujian Nasional.

5\. Ujian Nasional diawasi oleh CCTV, Densus 88, Kopassus. Yang lirik kanan-kiri, langsung tembak di tempat(?).

6\. Setiap pelajaran satu hari wajibada pr sebanyak 100 soal.

7\. Setiap hari ada ulangan harian.

8\. Nilai KKM 100, di bawah 100? Di hukum gantung(?).

9\. Pulang sekolah jam 10 malam

10\. Istirahat cuman 2 meni(?)t.

11\. Tidak membawa Dasi dan Topi saat upacara dihukum tidak bernafas selama 1 jam(?)(yang ini super kampvrett-_-).

12\. Tidak piket kelas didenda Rp 500 juta.

13\. Sekolah full 7 hari. Tanggal merah tetap masuk! Libur hanya mitos(?).

14\. Izin ke wc waktunya hanya 30 detik..kalau lewat denda Rp 30 juta.

Dengan begini sekolah kita akan maju pesat..:v. Sekian terimakasih.

Kepala sekolah

Oda Nobunaga

Semua orang pada sweatdrop gara-gara ngeliat peraturan kurikulum baru diatas..pasti KepSek mereka akan dihajar habis-habisan. Berdoa untuk Oda Nobunaga dimulai*plakk*.

"SENSEIIII!"

"Kurikulum apaan ini?"

"Anjiirrr..kurikulumnya greget!"

"Senseiii! Kembalikan kurikulum kami yang lama atau tidak.." para murid sudah mulai mengancam Senseinya itu dengan senjatanya masing-masing (anak-anak jangan ditiru yahh..*plakk*).

"Etoo..tanya kan sama author sarap itu*nunjuk author*"  
"Apeehh aku lagii?"

"Yang buat peraturannya kan lo, terus lo yang suruh gua untuk ganti kurikulum lama dangan kurikulum baru."

"I-iya sihh tapi.." belum selesai author sama Nobunaga debat dan langsung saja..

**JDAAARRR! BRUKK! HYEAHH! HELL DRAGON! KAENGARUMA!**

R.I.P Author dan R.I.P Oda Nobunaga..

**END dengan sarapnya..**

Kembali lagi dengan saya disini!*plakk* ceritanya ngaco? Garing? Atau kurang panjang? Gak papalah yang penting...

Review?


End file.
